Conventionally, wood pieces or scraps resulting from lumber sawing or processing, cut tree branches, tree bark, felled trees, wood chips resulting from crushing of scrap wood or other waste wood have often been disposed of by incineration, reclamation or the like. In recent years, from the viewpoint of the effect of the disposal by incineration, reclamation or the like on the environment, there has been proposed a method of carbonizing the waste wood and activating the carbide to produce activated carbon for use in order to exploit the waste and reduce the amount of waste to be disposed of.
An example of such conventional activated carbon manufacturing apparatuses is described in JP 2004-161574 A.